


Sobre o que realmente importa

by Fushigikage



Series: Desafio de Janeiro 2021 [4]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, introspective patrick jane
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Levou anos para que Patrick Jane aprendesse a apreciar as pequenas coisas da vida, porém, após um longo período repleto de angústia e dor, deliciava-se em aproveitar as pequenas coisas da vida.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Desafio de Janeiro 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087061
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Sobre o que realmente importa

**Author's Note:**

> Me atrasei em muitos dias, eu sei, mas finge que eu postei no dia certinho rs  
> A palavra da vez é "brisa". Está curtinho, mas espero que seja uma leitura suave e que aqueça o coraçãozinho de vocês.  
> Boa leitura (:

Levou anos para que Patrick Jane aprendesse a apreciar as pequenas coisas da vida, pois, estando boa parte de sua vida cercado por fama, dinheiro e toda sorte de futilidades que se possa imaginar, era improvável que conseguisse olhar para algo que não fosse um item de luxo com valor exorbitante ─ e que ele não pensaria duas vezes antes de comprar. 

No entanto, a vida tem os seus mistérios e, após toda sorte de provação, angústia e dor pelo qual passou nos últimos anos, viu-se amadurecer de uma forma que não imaginou ser capaz. Afinal, sequer enxergava-se como o homem fútil que era. Indo do luxo ao lixo, ainda que não fosse necessariamente pobre, aprendeu a viver com cada vez menos ─ e, em muitas ocasiões, entregou o próprio dinheiro em prol de pessoas que sequer conhecia. Não era sobre o dinheiro, não mais; era sobre quem ele era _verdadeiramente_ , era sobre o homem que havia se tornado. 

Observar a natureza sempre foi um de seus passatempos preferidos. Sua casa luxuosa em Malibu, próxima à praia, era a prova disso. Ainda assim, apenas agora conseguia apreciar de fato o significado do que via ao seu redor. Mesmo havendo maldade no mundo, o céu azul acima dele ou a grama verde que fazia cócegas em seus pés descalços eram a prova de que havia muito, muito mais na vida além de perseguir psicopatas e prender bandidos. O vento que balançava a copa das árvores emitindo um canto único e sublime, assim como a brisa que tocava levemente o seu rosto faziam com que se sentisse leve como não sentia há muito tempo. 

E boa parte disso, não podia negar, era graças a uma certa agente durona que, com pulso firme e gentileza, roubou seu coração. Teresa Lisbon tinha o dom de tornar tudo ao seu redor mais bonito e significativo, por mais singelo que fosse. Seus olhos verdes como esmeralda brilhavam divertidos, seus cabelos balançando suavemente enquanto caminhava entre as árvores. Sua figura era sublime, quase etérea, como se Lisbon e a floresta fossem um só. Pássaros cantavam seu canto suave, conduzindo uma dança que a morena parecia conhecer todos os passos. Se Jane fosse dado a crendices, diria que não era humana, mas sim uma representação de tudo que havia de bom e gentil no mundo. Andando graciosamente, parecia dançar junto ao vento, em um compasso ritmado e que não parecia ter fim. 

Sentir ─ e não apenas _observar_ ─ a natureza ao lado de Teresa fazia a vida ficar muito mais suave. 


End file.
